Life
by Awesome Heart Pringle
Summary: welcome a wonderful story and alot of drama were we meet Deathy and Yuli into the family Rated t for blood
1. Chapter 1

**New arrival Kid as what?**

"What is going to happen to her now since her mother and my ex-wife is dead " say Lord Death

"im not sure sir we could always put her in the school and since she has a weapon they she can be Miester?"

"that could be a start for her and other thing is that she could do what Maka can do"

"really wow well call her in and her weapon"

"Deathy and Yuli Come in please" shot Lord Death

They walk in and Deathy ran to her father fast "she gone forever" cried Deathy

"i know but there something I want to tell you and your weapon"

Deathy walk away "what is it Father" she asked looking better

"you and your weapon is going to this school starting tomorrow morning and Death the Kid will help you. Spirit another thing can you call Kid up here" Say Lord Death

"sure" he ran as fast has he could to pro. Stein Class

"father"

"yes"

"is Kid my brother"

"yes he is but your mother and I split you two so today is the first time you and Kid meet in 13 years"

"im here father what do you want and Liz and Patty came too"

"good Kid this is Deathy your sister"

"His what"scream Liz

"Liz stop your screaming so i have a sister" say Kid

"hi my name is Deathy and this is my weapon Yuli and we will be joining the DWMA tomorrow" smile the black and white hair with a short skirt and a black and white top

"okay they what happen to your mom" asked Liz

Deathy eyes cloud with grief as she say ''she was killed by a witch and i saw it all happen" cried Deathy as Kid walk up to her and hug her

"how did it happen Deathy" asked Kid

"i got home from the store..." she continue her story

"then the witch told me to come here and tell Lord Death that your DWMA is next with the students that beat the Kishen Asura" cried Deathy

"did she tell you her name, Deathy" asked Spirit

"no but she did say that she is good as new and alive" say Deathy feeling better with her weapon beside her

"well what can we do now"

"well there is one thing we can do we need to stay here and help Deathy with school"say Lord Death with is childish voice again

"i can live with that we'll try together"say Yuli as he walked by Deathy

"yea i agreed" say Kid

"yay!"say Patty

Deathy smiled and walked with Kid to the class were he was but it was over but his friend were still there

"hey Kid what did Lord- who is this" asked Maka

"this Deathy my sister"

"your sister i didn't know you had one" say Tsubaki

"i didn't know until thirty minutes ago and this is her weapon Yuli" say Kid

"hey" say Yuli

"hey im Maka and this my weapon Soul" greet Maka

"hey" greet Soul

"and im the one and only Black Star the great and awesome ninja and that is Tsubaki" scream Black Star

"hi its nice to meet you"

"h-hi im Crona and my weapon is Ragnarok" Crona say shyly

"yup" say a voice then Ragnarok came out

"so your Ragnarok your so cute" say Deathy

"are you kidding me its because of you im like this" say pointing at Maka

"well its not my fault that i made Crona better" say Maka

"yeah don't be mad at Maka" say Crona

"you shut up" and start to hit Crona

"hey stop that its hurts.. stop it ow that hurts"

Deathy start to laugh

"hey i haven't heard you laugh after your Mother died" say Yuli

"yeah im just glad that thing will start better" say Deathy

"yeah well lets start giving you a tour of the School" say Maka

"okay" say Deathy

few minutes passed as they gave Deathy a tour of the school

"wow this school is big and perfect but if your wondering im not like big of symmetry like Kid is"

"how did you know about my Symmetry problem" asked Kid with questionably in his eyes

"um i can read wavelength and can tell that people are hurt" say Deathy shyly

"wow that is cool" say Maka

"yeah but its hard i get a bad headache when someones is hurt and tell were they are" say Deathy

"well i hope none of that happen"say Liz

"yeah"say Patty childish voice

''Well we better get off bye you guys come on Soul" and they left

"we must go to and Deathy you be living with me, Liz, and Patty you too, Yuli"

"okay well bye nice meeting you all" say Deathy

"bye" they say

and there off

_~At Kid's Place~_

"okay were here how do you like it" asked Kid

"its look-"

"Perfect i know and i made sure"say Kid

"yay it look perfect" smiled Deathy

she looked around and asked "where is my room"asked Deathy

"Liz Patty can you show Deathy her room i'll show Yuli's room"

"okay" say Patty

They walk up stairs to her room

"here you go Deathy" say Liz

"thank you" say Deathy

they left and Deathy went on her bed

"on there you are Deathy i did't get a chance to kill you before your weapon came to the rescue so now i get to" say a voice behind

she got close to Deathy "you get out of here you witch" scream Deathy

"don't be like that call me Medusa"

"Medusa your dead h-how are you alive"

"oh i don't know but i do know one thing i will kill"

she step closer to her and grab her neck

"KID YULI!" she yell as she was being choke

"Deathy!' they yell as they ran to her room

"Liz Patty"

"right!"

they turned into there weapon form

"its to late Deathy they won't -"

"Medusa" say Kid

"oh hi Kid the son of Lord Death are you here to see your Sister die"

"Yuli change" say Deathy

"right"

he Change into a sword and landed in Deathy hand and cut Medusa arm

"OW!" she yelled and let go of Deathy

"Deathy i will come back and Kill you and your friends"then she left

Kid ran to her sister "Deathy are you okay" asked Yuli worriedly

Deathy cough then say "im fine just need to breath"

"i don't get how is she alive again" asked Kid

"i don't know but i do know one thing" say Deathy

Every one looked at her

"she is stronger"

(i hope you like it) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Medusa she alive?

"What do you mean shes stronger?" asked Kid worriedly

"i Mean that she is stronger as in that she had time to heal her body" say Deathy with a straight face

"But how"

Death sigh "she took over my friend body" she say

"im sorry Deathy how did you find out"

"i can answer that she had the friendship bracelet that she gave to her" answered Yuli

"yup that is right" say Deathy

"we have to Lord Death" say Liz

"she right i'll called the others to you can called Father" he said as he looked at Deathy

"4242546 Hello Lord Death" called Deathy

"Hey, hey, hiya! Waz up?" the figure said cheerily, waving an extremely large hand at her

"we have to tell you something and Kid and I will tell you there okay Bye" she hanged up

"are you ready" called Kid

"yup lets go"

_~At the DWMA~_

"okay were here whats wrong" asked Maka

"well i don't know Deathy and Kid want to tell me and you guy some thing important" say Lord Death

"Yeah" Deathy walked up by Lord Death "Yuli tell them"

"Medusa the witch is back" say Yuli

"WHAT!?" they all say but Maka was more mad and Crona was scare

"How is she _Back_?" say Maka while Soul is trying to clam her down

"she took over my friend body" Deathy cried

"oh were sorry Deathy" say Tsubaki

"no its okay and another thing that need to be told" say Deathy

Every one looked at her and Kid looked surprised

"I'm the Reason why that my mom is Died"

"But how could you be the reason that mother is died"

Because i Killed her" Cried Deathy

everyone Gasp

" How could you" yelled Kid

"i can explain Kid"

"okay do please" yelled Kid

"Medusa put a spell on me while i was a sleep. When i woke up all i saw was Black and i heard a voice in my head "Kill your mom, Kill your mom" over and over I kept say no in my head but i couldn't control my body. Then i grad a Knife and Killed her. Its because of me that she not here.I didn't want to really but she was controlling me i couldn't stop her she is sto strong and now my mother is dead because of Me!" Deathy scream as she ran out of the Death Room

"Deathy Come back"

"Lord Death some thing bad is going to happen soon" asked Yuli

"yup" say Lord Death

Deathy tripped as she ran out of the Death Room and walked to a bench and she can hear Kid call her

Kid finally caught up to her "Deathy why didn't you told us that was Controlling you"

"Because i was afraid that you and the other will hate me"

"but how could we hate you"

"Because i killed her, Kid i brought you and your friends into my problem"

"well they we my as well help get out of it"

they look behind them were Maka, Crona, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Yuli, Tsubaki, and Soul

"you guys will help me"

''yup" they all said at the same time

"thank you all" sniffed Deathy

~at Medusa lair~

"aw how sweet" say a evil voice

"Medusa we have a problem"

"what is it Eruka" asked Medusa

"the snake in the girls body is gone"

"What!"

"its gone"

"how is it possible" "i don't know but it not there anymore, Medusa"

"well then w my as well sneak into her house"

"how do we do that" asked Eruka

"that is you when you come in, you are going to change into a frog and put the snake in her"

"okay" say Eruka

"good now go" Eruka left and Medusa laugh

~at Lord Death's house~

"okay Deathy i think it about time we go to sleep" yawned Yuli

"okay" yawned Deathy

she walked up stairs int her room, on the bed, and went to sleep

"okay i'm in" whisper Eruka

"okay good now put the snake in her so i can control her again"

Went up to the bed and grad a pen around her

"here your big medicine, enjoy" and Eruka put the pen next to Deathy's mouth and the snake slither in

"wake up Deathy"

"No! Medusa i'm not falling under your control"

"yes you are if you like it or not" snapped Medusa

"no" screamed Deathy

(hope you like it) =)


	3. Chapter 3

THE FIGHT?

" Deathy!" screamed Kid

Kid ran by Yuli, Patty and Liz Room

"whats wrong Kid" asked Yuli

" its Deathy something wrong" said kid as he ran by there side

When they got to her room it was quiet. They walked in and saw the room messed up and the window was open Kid and Yuli went by the window

" she could be anywhere by now" said Liz

"then we have to find her now" said Yuli

they nodded and Patty and Liz change into there weapon form then landed in Kid's hands. They ran out of the door

"Oh Deathy your friends and your brother is coming

"no they can't i'm to dangerous'

"oh Deathy your so right when your brother come to you rescue your the one who will kill him"

"no i'm not im just going to hide and stay there

"No your not" then Medusa zap her and Deathy screamed

"Deathy" they all say at the same time and ran to that direction to were they heard the scream at

"oh come on Deathy don't let me do that again" said Medusa

"please don't"

"then will you listen to me"

"no i won't"

"then i have to do this"

then she zap her again and Deathy scream then started to fall "Deathy!" screamed Yuli

Kid catch her in time "Deathy are you okay"

"Kid get away from me" said Deathy weakly

"why"

" because Medusa is controlling me"

"why you little girl i'm going to kill you know" said Medusa as she walked out of the shadows

"Medusa what do you want"

"oh i want her" she pointed to Deathy. Kid look at her sister with fear in her eyes and shaking

"well you have too get through me" say Kid as Liz and Patty transformed into there weapons formed

"oh how sweet " say Medusa

"Yuli transformed now" said Deathy as she got up but she was to weak

"no you stay their your to weak" yelled Kid

"no Kid this is my problem" as she got up with Yuli in her hand in his weapon formed

"oh Deathy don't do it or your little sister is dead" Medusa brought out a little girl

"Deathy help me" screamed the little girl

"Meery hold on i'll help you" yelled Deathy

"come on give me your best shot Deathy" teased Medusa

"Medusa your mine and your head" yelled Deathy as she ran towards Medusa so fast like a cheetah than sliced her

"ha not a scratch me" laughed Medusa

"Deathy are you okay" Yuli asked worried

"ha Medusa you lost and know die"

"what" Medusa asked

Deathy ran to her so fast that Medusa was scared and split in half and her friend was back to norma

"whats going on" asked her friend

"you little girl i will get you one day and you mother well lets say she part of my revenge to you" and the end she was gone

"Deathy you didn't you killed Medusa " said Yuli

Deathy stood there like a statue "Deathy are you okay" asked Kid

Then Deathy fell to the ground

"Deathy!' they yelled and Meery and her friend ran to her big sister "we need wake up Deathy we need you please wake up" cried Meery

Yuli flipped her over and she is still alive "we have to get her to the school fast whatever Medusa did to her it wasn't good" said Yuli

They nodded and ran to the school

~at the school~

"what going on here" asked Naigus

" Naigus we need you help my sister Deathy needs help"

she looked at Deathy and then nodded and ran in to the Nurse office (sorry don't know what is call in the Anime show)

"put her on that bed" she pointed to the first bed Yuli set her on the bed and Naigus grad what she needed " i need you guys to leave" say Naigus

They nodded and left the room and close the door

"hey Naga how are you"

"dizzy but i'm worried about Deathy she saved me"

"yeah and Meery over their is crying like she lost her"

"hey i'm sure she'll be fine but it what ever Medusa did will effect her one day

"yeah" sigh Naga

~in Deathy dreams~

"oh Deathy looks like you killed him after all" laughed Medusa

"no"

there where everywhere her mom, Kid, Yuli, Meery, Naga abd all her friends were dead

"you killed them all and know your going to kill everyone in you r away

"NO!"

then Deathy woke up with a scared

"Deathy whats wrong" asked Naigus

Deathy was to shaky to talk

"your going to talk to Deathy so i now what wrong

"I- and - there- was - Medusa.." Deathy was to scare to talk

'i'll tell the other you a wake now and your friends are alright

Naigus walked out

"shes doing fine she just woke up with a scared and a little shaky"

they nodded and went onto the rooom

"Deathy your alright" cried Meery as she ran to her big sister

"yeah i'm fine"

"Deathy are alright" asked Liz

"yup i'm fine" Deathy smiled and stared to shake

"Deathy why are you shaking"

"i c-can answer that" everyone turned to see Crona at the door

"why" asked Kid

"its because of Medusa it got her scared. because Medusa zap her at least five time when she disobeying"

" she told me to kill you, Kid she want me to be a killer like my younger brother which is Medusa brother" Cried Deathy

"but why you"

"because Medusa wants to have Deathy so she can have revange on your father" say Crona

"how do you know this" Yuli asked

"because its the same plane before the raise of Kishin Asura" Say Lord Death

"well Medusa is gone right" asked Naga

"no a lot of power needs to destroy her" say Crona

"yeah" Deathy started laid down

"hey guys i think we should leave Deathy seemed to be tried" say Kid

they nodded and left

"what Kid stay here"

"okay" he walked up to Deathy

"whats wrong Deathy" asked Kid

"I'm really scared and I'm afraid that Medusa is going to kill you and and" Deathy started to shake badly

"everything going to be fine I promise" Kid hugged Deathy and then left

Deathy fell asleep into the shadows


	4. Chapter 4

~five days later~

"come on Deathy were going to be late"

"okay hold on i'm coming"

"it looks like she doing fine" say Kid

"yeah five days and she all fine well lets go its a big day for Meery"

"yeah shes going to be a minster" said Patty in her careful voice like always

"yup and i can't wait to meet so many weapons" said Meery as she stop to turn to them

Deathy smiled as she grad Meery hand and walked into the room

"finally you guys got here we were waiting forever" Said Black Star

"who Black Star we have been waiting for at least five minutes" say Tsubaki

"were the food" say Ragnarok

"Ragnarok stop we can wait we need to invite the guest in" said Kid as he went by the door

"please come in and meet Deathy in the meeting room" say Kid as the parents and children walked in to go to the Meeting room

"welcome all Parents and young Minsters and Weapons. Today you get to meet other Weapons and Minster who need to partner up and fight the Kishin then take there soul. When you get one hundred Kishin soul and one witch soul you weapon gets to be a Death scythe. so Kids go to the ballroom and Parents stay here the student who will stay with yours children will be Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Me the one will be with the Parents will be Kid, Yuli, Naga, And Tsubaki the rest can go back a forth so please go to your stop and Children follow me please" Deathy got down and walked out the door with the kids be hide her

"okay meet any one you like and have fun" said Deathy

"wow good job Deathy your good at this"

"thank you Maka"

"Deathy come here"

Deathy ran to Meery "what is it"

"this is Dash" she pointed to the red and black hair kid

"hi"

" he's a string sword weapon isn't that cool"

"yep" say Deathy as she walked back towards Maka

"well Meery has a new friend"

"well that good" said Maka

"yeah i'll be back i need some fresh air"

"oh okay" Maka said worried

Deathy walked toward the door. As she open the door and walked outside and sat down on the stairs

"oh poor poor Deathy coming out here was a bad idea" said teasing voice

"M-Medusa w-what do you want"

"oh i want you Deathy"

"why"

"to get revenge on your father"

"why"

"because he broke his promise to have one of the souls in his room"

"Kid, Yuli help me" Deathy screamed

" Deathy" said Maka

"Soul go get the others"

Soul nodded and then left while Maka ran outside

"Medusa" hissed Maka

"Deathy come here"

Deathy scrapper up and went by Maka

"ha what are you going to do mm"

"like i always do defeat you"

"ha look at Deathy scare as Crona is" laughed Medusa

"Deathy are you okay" asked Kid and his weapon came up to them

"yeah but Medusa came back and know she say she wants to kill me"

"why do she want that"

"because i told her to" a women came out with white hair

"Mother" gasp Deathy


	5. Chapter 5

"M-mother i thought you were dead"

"well i'm not Deathy"

"but why" asked Deathy

"because i needed you to come here to survive so you can be strong"

"Shima its good to see you again" said Medusa

"well its good to see you too Medusa" said Shima

" why are you here" asked Kid

"i came to get Deathy back so we can take care of her"

"we won't let you" said Maka

"oh why is that"

" because your going to leave" said Lord Death

"oh Lord Death good to see you again"

"good to see you too Shima well you should go now"

"okay but i will come back" said Shima as she and Medusa walked away

"Deathy i need you go to the death room and you too Kid" said Lord Death

"the rest of you go back to the party" with that said the left to where they have to go Kid and Deathy walked to the Death room

~at the Death Room~

"Father why is mother with Medusa" asked Kid as he comfort Deathy

"because Shima is Medusa younger sister"

"what but how"

"it doesn't matter how the matter is that why they want me"

"because your the strongest reaper"

"but how is that"

"because she hold a power that no other reaper has" said lord death

"which is"

"to change Kishin back to there normal self" said Deathy

"oh okay but how can you do that" asked Kid

"when my soul it was big but when i have a big soul like that i have to have the Kishin in my soul with me"

"oh but how do you do that" asked Kid

" I have to have enough energy" said Deathy

"Okay well now we need to do something to mother was she nice before she was evil" asked Kid to Death

"Yes she was and Deathy is the only one to change her back to normal and the only way is to do a lot of training you and your friend" said Lord Death

"We will father" said Deathy with a smiled

Deathy and Kid ran back to the party

Maka ran to Deathy "are you alright"

"I'm fine thank is Meery fine" asked Deathy

"yeah I've been keeping an eye on her and her new weapon the just got done agreeing to being partners"

Deathy smile and sat down

**Sorry its short and updated late but please R&R Thank you!**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

~** 5 Weeks later~**

Deathy walked to school and saw Meery and Bash talking out of the school

"Big sis" said Meery as she ran to her sister

"Hi Meery Hi Bash how are you guys"

"Were doing fine. Me and Bash doing are first assignment"

"oh really well can't wait for to see you guys in action"

"what do you mean"

"Well I asked Lord Death if I could join you guys"

"Really." said Meery happily

"Yup I'll see you guys later" said Deathy and ran to the other

"Hi Deathy" said Maka

"Hi Maka and Soul" said Deathy

"hey" said Soul

"Deathy!" yell someone behind her

Deathy turned around and see that it was Liz "Liz and Patty"

"hey how you been" ask Liz

"I been fine and you" ask Deathy

"Kid keep have these problems"

Deathy laugh "he always do right"

Patty giggle "Kid just weird that's all"

"I'm what?!"

Deathy smiled "your weird what is wrong with that"

"a lot that what!" Kid said mad

Deathy laughed "Petty come here!

Patty skipped over and Deathy whisper something into her ear!

"Okay!"

Deathy smiled

**A/N: What do you think!**

**Sorry its short but I'm losing my thought help me! R&R**


End file.
